


Sweetest Gift

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obi-wan learn to take care of a child, soft obikin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 小王老师给小小安唱安眠曲
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	Sweetest Gift

那时葬礼肃默的火焰旁，欧比旺揽着年幼天行者的肩膀，忽然回想起曾和老师开玩笑般地说，他们找到安纳金是否如同和在亿万颗星星中误打误撞那般幸运。

但奎刚并不这么认为，他告诉欧比旺，找到安纳金来自冥冥之中原力笃定而明晰的指引。

对奎刚许下承诺的那一刻起，年轻的绝地就决心承担这一使命，无论如何一定会教导男孩，直到他成为一个合格的绝地武士。但老实说，决心和实践是两回事，欧比旺内心有些打鼓，在他并不漫长的二十几年人生中，缺乏与孩子相处的经验。师父和学徒的身份如同一根无形的绳缆，将他们无端又紧密地相连，对他们来说，一切都新鲜且充满挑战。

好在安纳金并不是个难缠的孩子，更多时候甚或心智成熟得可以和他相比——虽说欧比旺不想承认这一点，这让他被迫回忆起奎刚曾抱怨幼年的他有多么恼人。有时欧比旺想，九岁的安纳金身体里是否住着一个来自十年后的成年灵魂。

总的来说，他们确实相处得不错。安纳金是个天赋异禀的好学徒，同时怀有少年人的赤诚和热烈，对他抱着毫不掩饰的崇拜之情。但相比于在绝地圣殿训练长大的孩子，他的好胜心有些过于强了，也时常控制不住自己的脾气——一次他差点对一个悄悄议论他奴隶身份的学徒动手，好在被欧比旺及时制止。对此，温杜总是眉头紧锁向他投来不赞成的目光，但在无数次和安纳金的谈心后，欧比旺的心中仍有一部分，向往并真诚地爱着这样鲜活的生命力。

他们教习剑法，欧比旺记得安纳金拥有自己的光剑时欢欣雀跃，在走廊里愉快地疯跑；他们在图书馆，浩瀚的星图让年轻的学徒发出惊叹，欧比旺骄傲又怜爱地注视着被群星环绕的安纳金；他们到别的星球执行任务，事实上那是他胆大的学徒偷偷躲在飞船上，在被发现后故作可怜地央求“Master,pleeeeease”——附带狡黠的威胁，“在飞行驾驶方面您可能需要我。”

好吧，他还能怎么拒绝呢。

作为学徒的平淡生活的间隙，偶尔地，安纳金眺望科洛桑彻夜长明的灯火，璀璨的华光和川流不息的飞行器也会让他怀念塔图因静谧的夜。随后涌入脑海的是母亲，还有他的那些玩伴，尚未完成的C3PO，甚至是精明吝啬但对他不算太坏的瓦图。他的家乡始终炎热干燥，以至于最初的一段时间他还不太适应科洛桑的气候。而且在这里，看不到瑰丽的双星落日。

他正在自己的房间胡思乱想着，一个柔和的呼唤飘到了他的意识层。

「安纳金。」

「是的，师父？」

「到睡觉的时间了。有什么在困扰你吗？」

「没什么啦……我只是在想，科洛桑什么时候会下雨呢。」

不合时宜的想法让他自己也惊讶得眨了眨眼睛。

承认自己想家了这件事，在成长期的男孩看来总是不那么“酷”。安纳金原本想随便找个理由搪塞过去，他亲爱的师父想必也不会拆穿他的谎话，而在当下，他的脑海里确确实实地跳出了这个念头。

另一头的欧比旺好像也愣了一下，过了片刻才在他潜意识中落下一串溪水般轻快的笑声。

「我亲爱的徒弟，这个问题我也没办法回答你，只能交给明天的气候系统去决定。」

安纳金决定暂时抛开那些芜杂的困扰。

然而他不确定是不是原力的偏爱回应了他的祈祷，第二天积雨云和倾盆而下的潮湿如约而至。当欧比旺因为迟迟不见前来训练的安纳金而亲自来到他房间时，意外地扑了个空。

他在原力的指引下不费多大力气就找到了他的徒弟，而彼时年幼的天行者正在露台上愉悦地拥抱自然。

孩子令人头疼之处就在于此，你永远猜不透他们接下来会有什么行动，因为那根本毫无道理可言，即使是一向老成的安纳金也难以例外。

欧比旺无奈地微笑，察觉到来访者的安纳金抢在他之前开口：“师父！下雨了！”

“是的我亲爱的徒弟，看来你的愿望成真了。”欧比旺露出一个妥协的表情，张开双臂，“现在可以到我这里来了吗？”

塔图因是个沙漠星球，安纳金对雨水的热情也在情理之中。欧比旺牵着全身湿透的安纳金把他带回自己的房间，一边吩咐男孩换上干的衣服，一边翻找毛巾预备给他擦头发。

“这样会生病的，安尼。”

欧比旺的语调中显而易见地饱含责备意味，同时松软干燥的毛巾将男孩的整个脑袋都罩了起来，后者在他生疏地揉搓中发出含含糊糊的反驳。

“才……唔……不会呢。”

“自信是好事，我的徒弟。”欧比旺开始了一本正经的说教，“但太过自信容易让你失去正确的判断力。”

安纳金不置可否，在被蹂躏的间隙从毛巾的笼罩下探出脸来，摆出乖巧又期待的神情。

“师父，今天会教我新的剑术吗？”

“不，今天的安排是政治。”欧比旺绝情地回答，随即满意地看着安纳金耸拉下去的脑袋，心情愉悦，于是顺便帮他将学徒辫重新绑了绑。

这事还没完。

坏事总是在人放松紧惕的时候趁虚而入。傍晚突如其来的一连串喷嚏证明安纳金的确高估了自己的免疫力，他不得不承认让自己头脑发昏的其实并不是那些枯燥乏味的政治典籍。

莫名的自尊心让他对“真的因为淋雨而生病了”这件事羞于启齿，吃过晚饭便一声不吭地回了房间。

雨不知为何下个不停，然而入夜的科洛桑依然华灯旖旎，窗外川流不息的飞行器和闪烁的霓虹让雨水搅动成一片片融化的颜料。

安纳金如往常一样在窗边不知道坐了多久，直到房门被人敲了三下。

欧比旺对晚餐时徒弟一反常态的安静感到意外。像所有全心扑在孩子身上的父母一样，他有些——如温杜所说——过分焦虑了，以至于整个晚间会议上他都显然地心不在焉。

安纳金开门的时候并不惊讶，但却露出了少有的局促神情。

“有什么事吗师父？”他一边背过身朝里走一边道。

“我只是想确定你没事，安纳金。”欧比旺绕到男孩的面前，蹲下来强迫他和自己视线交汇，“晚餐的时候你可和平时不大一样。”

“我没事——”安纳金拖长了下垂的尾音。

欧比旺不知道是不是所有这个年纪的孩子都习惯用“没事”、“还好”来回应别人的关心，这可不是个好的相处方式。

“是生病了吗？”还没等安纳金反应过来，欧比旺的脸蓦地在眼前放大，绝地捧着他的脸将额头贴上了他的额头。

他觉得大约过了有几个世纪那么久，欧比旺才松开他，念叨着：“还好没有发烧。但是你的脸为什么这么红？”

安纳金摸了摸发烫的脸，艰难地找回自己的声音：“……有一点着凉而已。”

“我去拿一点药，吃了药就会好的。”

欧比旺没有再责备他的淘气，只是温和地笑着揉了揉他的发顶，然后便要起身。但安纳金拉住了绝地的衣袖。

“不用了，我睡一觉就会好的。”

欧比旺看着男孩，怀疑他是否误会了什么，认真道：“安尼，这不是什么麻烦的事。”

安纳金扯了一下嘴角道：“我知道，但真的不需要。”

“好吧，既然你坚持。”欧比旺笑着摇摇头，他深知安纳金的固执，只得妥协，“早点休息，我不打扰你了。”

但男孩忽然道：“你可以留下来吗？”

“什么？”他不解其意。

安纳金再次诚恳地请求：“今晚可以留下来陪我一起睡觉吗？”

欧比旺怔了一下。不过人在生病时总是格外需要陪伴的，他想。随即点点头答应下来。

安纳金小声地欢呼了一下，顺势搂住欧比旺的脖子，心安理得地把头搁在他的肩膀上。欧比旺可能刚洗过澡，他闻到了淡淡的洗发水的味道，而且是好闻的水果味。他用手指戳着欧比旺后脑的发丝。绝地的头发是阳光般柔软的金棕色，还没有完全长长，依稀可见学徒期的痕迹。

欧比旺被这若即若离的触碰弄痒了，扭动了一下脖子以示不满。

“别闹了，安尼！”

耳边传来咯咯的笑声，安纳金的声音因为隔着一层布料有些闷闷的，热气扑着他的颈侧。

“师父，可以给我唱安眠曲吗？以前我妈妈总是会唱歌给我听，然后我都能睡得很好。”

得寸进尺。欧比旺这时才感到自己可能是掉进了什么糖果陷阱。

“可以吗？”安纳金再次问道。

欧比旺咳了一声：“安尼，这可有一点过分。”他这么说着，但没有多少责备的意味。

“这是同意的意思吗？”

“……先松开我躺到床上去！”

在安纳金那晚的梦里，枕着一片柔软的云。


End file.
